


Чужие вещи

by IryStorm



Series: Всегда наступает утро [1]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 10:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2648153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IryStorm/pseuds/IryStorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Даже под страхом пыток Луис Литт никогда бы не признал, что до боли, до тошноты завидует Майку Россу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Чужие вещи

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды Suits на ФБ-2014.  
> Редактура - SittZubeida

_... Я завидую вам умом, а не сердцем, заметьте. Зависть – продукт мозга, ее диктует мне мой разум. Так трезвый человек, которому надоела его трезвость, жалеет, глядя на пьяных, что он сам не пьян._

_Джек Лондон «Морской волк»_

Луис Литт умеет держать удар. Равнодушно пожимать плечами, увидев, как его школьная любовь Николь обнимается с первым засранцем класса, окидывать презрительным взглядом младших сотрудников, проверяя выполненную работу, с насмешкой давить оппонента в суде четкими, с точно отмеренной долей пафоса аргументами.  
Опуская в мусорное ведро приветственный торт с надписью «Добро пожаловать в команду Литта», Луис решает просто молча уйти. Его день расписан по минутам, и в этом плане совсем нет места переживаниям о предательстве засранца Росса.  
Но он все же не удерживается.  
— Ты сказала, что они расстались навсегда.  
Донна вздыхает — Луису видно, как поднимаются и опускаются ее плечи — и даже отрывается от монитора.  
— Ошиблась.  
— Ты же Донна, ты не ошибаешься.  
В другой раз это прозвучало бы как комплимент, но сейчас Луис даже не пытается скрыть обвиняющий тон.  
— Брось, Луис, — Донна закатывает глаза. — Это же Харви и Майк. Они могут сколько угодно ругаться и расходиться — это ничего не будет значить.  
— Потому что они друзья? — Луис буквально выплевывает это болезненное, острое слово.  
Что юристы между собой не дружат, он уяснил еще в Гарварде, едва не поплатившись учебой из-за Рика Кроуфорда. Целый месяц Луис искренне считал его своим другом, а друзьям ведь нужно помогать, верно? Поэтому когда Рик присвоил себе его проект, Луис даже не сразу понял, что произошло. А потом оставалось только держать удар. Но он солгал бы, сказав, что ему не было больно каждый раз, когда Рик проходил мимо, будто Луиса вовсе не существовало.  
В отличие от Рика, Харви не был подлым или корыстным. Наглым, самоуверенным и презрительно относящимся к окружающим — да, тем и восхищал Луиса. Вот только дружить с ним не получалось. Харви видел в нем кого угодно — назойливого коллегу, врага, при случае даже достойного соперника, но никогда — друга. И Луис думал, что то же самое относится и к остальным.  
Ошибся.  
— Что-то вроде, — усмехается Донна и добавляет строго: — И вообще, не завидуй.  
Луис открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но слова почему-то заканчиваются. Так что он просто разворачивается на каблуках и идет прочь.  
В кабинете ждет гора бумаг, Джессике нужно сдать отчет по делу Кинкейда, но Луис обходит стороной стол и выуживает из потайного ящика личный дневник. Дела подождут, а душевный раздрай — нет. Он любовно гладит шероховатые странички, предвкушая, как напишет эпопею о предательстве и неблагодарности Росса, но слова — его главное оружие, его отрада — не идут.  
Потому что даже под страхом пыток Луис Литт никому никогда не признается, что до боли, до тошноты завидует Майку Россу, удачливому сукину сыну, который стал Харви другом. Тем, кем Луису никогда не стать.  
Каждый раз глядя, как они вдвоем идут по коридору — Харви первым, Росс на шаг позади, — улыбаясь, обсуждая дела или отпуская дурацкие шуточки, понятные только им двоим, Луис сжимал челюсти и чувствовал, как быстро улетучивается хорошее настроение. Однажды он вдруг понял, что между Майком и Харви что-то большее, чем просто работа, как бы сам Харви это ни отрицал. Луис видел, как смягчается его улыбка, и морщинки паутиной ложатся в уголках глаз, как загорается во взгляде гневный огонек, когда кто-то, пусть даже сама Джессика, посягает на Майка.  
Луис бы дорого отдал за то, чтобы кто-то смотрел так же на него.  
Он и Росса-то хотел переманить не из-за его способностей (были сотрудники и посмышленнее, определенно), а чтобы развеять неприятное тянущее чувство внутри.  
Ну и Харви нос утереть заодно.  
— Киснешь?  
Луис не слышал, как входит Донна. Подавив дурацкое желание тут же сунуть дневник под подушку, Луис аккуратно откладывает блокнот в сторону. Донна протягивает ему закрытый тумблер, и Луис — к гадалке не ходи — знает, что там его любимый чай. Который, между прочим, не так-то просто достать даже на Манхэттене.  
Но этой невероятной женщине удается все.  
— Извини, — говорит Донна, — не думала, что примешь мои слова так близко к сердцу.  
— Вот еще, — фыркает он и делает глоток. Божественно. — Мне до них нет никакого дела.  
Донна смотрит на него несколько секунд и говорит, откинувшись на спинку кушетки и поболтав в воздухе туфелькой:  
— Знаешь, я выросла в не очень обеспеченной семье. Вещи мне покупали нечасто, в основном я донашивала за старшей кузиной Мэри. Однажды ей купили пальто Барберри — фирменное, из новой коллекции. Уж не знаю, сколько оно стоило и как дядя с тетей могли его себе позволить, но оно мне жутко нравилось, до звездочек в глазах. Я засыпала с мечтами о том, что через год-другой оно станет моим. Так и вышло — его мне презентовали почти не ношенное, аккуратное и опрятное, с единственной крошечной дырочкой у кармана. Зашить или просто не обращать на нее внимания. Хорошее пальто было.  
— Барберри, — понимающе хмыкает Луис. — И что было дальше?  
— Я отказалась от подарка, — улыбается Донна. — И на следующий день пошла устраиваться на работу в местное кафе. Разжилась деньгами и купила собственное пальто — не Барберри, конечно, зато выглядела я в нем куда лучше Мэри с ее пятнадцатью лишними фунтами.  
Она поднимается с кушетки, поправляя платье.  
— А Луис Литт с каких пор пользуется чужими вещами? — Донна подмигивает и идет к двери: — Пей чай, пока не остыл.  
Луис послушно отхлебывает из тумблера, даже не замечая вкуса. Слова Донны будто разогнали туман в мыслях, и все встало на свои места.  
Майк Росс — чужая вещь. Дружба с Харви — тоже. А Луис чужими вещами не пользуется, он предпочитает владеть собственными.  
— Норма, вызови мне Катрину Беннет, — говорит Луис в коммутатор и усаживается поудобнее, сцепив руки в замок. Росс еще получит свою эпопею о неблагодарности, а пока Луис позволяет блестящей идее целиком себя захватить.  
Луис предпочитает вызывать зависть сам, и Катрина ему в этом поможет. Умная, красивая и преданная — как он мог об этом забыть? Из нее выйдет отличная помощница и прекрасный юрист — уж он-то позаботится. А Майк пусть катится к своему Бэтмену — разгребать ту санта-барбару, которую они себе устроили.  
В конце концов, юристы на работе не дружат. А вот вечером вполне можно позвонить Шейле Сааз из Гарварда. Луис делает пометку в ежедневнике и улыбается входящей Катрине. 


End file.
